gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Idiotest
Idiotest, based on the highly popular app of the same name, is a game show where two pairs of contestants answer questions that test their observation and general knowledge skill. Premise Two teams of two contestants are given the opportunity to face off in several rounds of rapid-fire questions whose answers any "idiot" should know. Every question involves a fun, colorful and often whimsical scene that test observation and attention to every detail as much as it tests general knowledge. Contestants play the game on a giant touch screen. In season one there was only one screen in the center of the set, but starting in season two, both teams have their own screen. In the main rounds, the game is play on a money clock; for the value of each question drops the longer it takes each team to answer the question. So the faster they answer, the more money they score. Upon running out of time, the money clock displays the word "idiot". Main Game Round 1 Each team is given two questions, and have 15 seconds to figure out the answer. The value of each question starts at $300, and it counts down by $20 for each second it takes a team to answer. The money stops counting down when an answer is submitted on the touch screen. A correct answer earns the team the remaining money, while a wrong answer or running out of time earns the team nothing. Round 2 Each team member is asked one question and must answer it without conferring with their teammate, this time having 20 seconds. The value of each question starts at $500, and it counts down by $25 for each second it takes a team member to answer. Round 3 One player from each team plays the same question at the same time. Each player has their own money countdown, with the value starting at $1,000 and counting down by $50 per second, 20 seconds total. After that question, the other player from each team plays a harder question, with the value starting at $2,500 and counting down by $100 per second, 25 seconds total. After the second question, the team with the most money wins the game, keeps the money and plays the "$10,000 Smart Money Round". If the game ended in a tie, the team who solves the solves the most puzzles are the winners. However if both teams solves their puzzles then the team who solves the puzzles the fastest are the winners. NOTE: In the kids edition, the losing team received $500 towards their education. For celebrities playing for charities, the losing team got $1,000 for their charities and the winning team, if scored under $3,000, got $3,000 for their charities. Bonus Round ("Smart Money Round") Both players are asked the same question. One player is isolated offstage, while the other player answers the question first. Prior to season 3, the players had a total of 30 seconds to answer the question, but starting in season 3, the players now had 40 seconds. After the first player submits an answer, the clock stops, and the second player comes back on stage to answer the question. The clock resumes when the second player first sees the question. If one of the players answered the question correctly, the team wins an additional $1,000. But if both players answered correctly, the team's total winnings are increased to $10,000. In early episodes, the two players have 60 seconds to answer five questions together. Touching a right answer stops the clock and adds $500 to the team's total winnings, but touching a wrong answer causes a five-second penalty. If the team answers all five questions correctly before time runs out, their total winnings are increased to $10,000. Note In the first season, the game set had only one screen unit for both teams to share, so for Round 3, a divider was attached to the screen splitting it in half for both head-to-head tests. In subsequent seasons, a second screen unit was added, so each team used their own unit for all their tests. Online Game An Online Game based on the show was developed for GSN's website midway through the show's first season. The game allow online users to answer questions that was seen from the actual show. Answering a certain amount of questions correctly allows players to level up and face more difficult questions. A total of 32 levels are available. Idiotest Challenge.jpg Related Show Political Idiotest - a political-themed special spinoff series that also aired on GSN on April 20, 2016. Rating Links Official Website Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page Idiotest | GSN Corporate YouTube Videos Season 1 Episode 10 Season 1 Episode 17 Season 1 Episode 22 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Observation Category:Brain Teasers Category:Puzzle Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:2014 premieres Category:2017 endings